


because the faker the hope, the more painful the song

by clownkidzclub



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: a vent fic,,,
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	because the faker the hope, the more painful the song

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide
> 
> title; Cavetown-Night Knuckles

Jake didn’t want to die, but living was far worse. God, Amy deserved better.

She left first, already ready for work when he rolled out of bed. He promised he’d catch up with her. As if promising meant anything anymore. He promised he'd always be there on their wedding day. That promise will soon be broken.

No he’s here, on the ledge, fully ready to jump. Fall. Die. 

Everyone deserves better than him. He’s a waste of life. Of breath.

He hopes Charles doesn't cry too much (He’s not worth crying over.) He hopes Rosa isn’t mad (she has every right to be.) He hopes Terry doesn't tell his kids the truth (Then again maybe it’s a good time to learn.) He hopes Holt...what does he want from Holt? It’s not like he likes him anyway. This will probably be a relief.

He hopes Amy doesn't wait too long to move on. God, he’s gonna miss her. _Shut up Jake. Stop Being selfish._

A soft rain starts to fall and he lets it wash over him. It’s funny. The moments before his death are the most alive he's felt in months. Maybe he should leave a video? No. They probably don’t want to see his stupid face again.

He’s ready. 

It’s time.

Just as he’s about to walk off, an angel apperres. She’s soaking wet, and terror is etched into her beautiful features. He wonders why she’s upset. Jake doesn't want her to be. 

“Jake, babe please,” Her words are stranded and desperate. “I need you, I love you honey…” She’s lying. She’s telling you what she thinks you want to hear. You've manipulated her into caring for you. 

“I’m sorry Ames…”

Jake lets the city he’s protected take him. 

It’s a fair trade.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you see any mistakes, criticism welcome.


End file.
